


They're All in the Same Universe

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV), GLOW (TV 2017), Grace and Frankie (TV), Jane the Virgin (TV), Parks and Recreation, The Good Place (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: This giant crossover is brought to you by the fact that all these actors were in all these shows and I'm gonna smush it together in a multidimensional thing so.Just me pointing out who's where and why are they in the bad place and etc





	1. Chapter 1

Little did Tahani know that the demons ransacking her mansion where previously the infamous Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling, Arthie Prekumar and Melanie "Melrose" Rosen. 

How did they get there? 

Well...  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And Pillboi, Jason's partner in crime bff before he died in their plot. In another dimension he was a promising detective, helping two elderly women recover from a break in their Californian beach-house. And in another dimension he was the store manger who employed the one and only Josh Chan.  
\----------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then there was Pimento. He did so much messed up shit in one dimension as a ruthless fragrance CEO, Dennis Feinstein. But in the beloved dimension of Rosa Diaz and Amy Santiago-Peralta, as Adrian Pimento, he was the crazy undercover cop who tortured probably way too many people than was necessary but also had some good qualities... So the makers of the Good and bad place thought he should just start over. So they wiped his memory and made him viable for anything potentially needed. Thus Janet invented him as her boyfriend. He wouldn't survive in the median place anyway, he was far too extra for that..... \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Oh and Rogelio's assistant in beautiful Florida. He got hit by a truck loaded with Rogelio's wardrobe. It was very unfortunate. Xo never let Ro find out what really happened. But luckily he made it to the Good Place. \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Then for the biggest surprise. How did nerdy, pacifist, first husband to the first female POTUS, Ben Wyatt become the leader of the Bad Place? Find out about him and all the demons in chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a minute  
> @ the Good Place writers feel free to steal this and make good backstories for all the crossover demons (;

Your answer? 

Everyone went to the Bad Place! No one has gone to the Good Place in over 500 years!

Michael, Janet and the four humans are trying to fix that, but for now, lets focus on those four demons.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------

Arthie Premkumar was a good person. She wanted to be a doctor to help people but instead wound up with the GLOW crew to pay for med school. In all her time there, and despite all the hate she got, she was never a jerk.   
She was the best girlfriend to Yolanda, who has now outlived her.   
Arthie died young in a freak train accident-possibly orchestrated by the Bad Place- and never got to grow old or get legally married. 

After about two decades of being surrounded by true demons and forced to torture people, she changed.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Then there was Melrose...She was...an ok person. Kinda a jerk sometimes. She also died in the freak train accident, and any chance of using her good qualities were killed with everyones inevitable stay in the hell.   
Her and Arthie managed to stick together all these years, both hardened by the situation. But when they were partying and the other demons werent looking, they laughed together like old times. Hell was a whole lot weirder than the ring.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogelios assistant from the Passions of Santos, wasnt that great of a guy, but he probably didnt deserve to go to the Bad Place. While there, he stuck to what he knew: actors. Thats why when he heard about Michaels plan for a fake good place, he was one of the first to volunteer. Now in hell, he could have his own role instead of writing others.   
\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Then finally, the King of the Bad Place: Ben Wyatt. 

Ben Wyatt was arguably one of the best -good- people to get sucked into the Bad Place.   
So how did he become that greasy haired perv that came to pick Eleanor and the team up off the dimension train??

 

Well you see, when Ben got there, it was clear to the demons he would never be good at torturing people. So they messed with him. You dont want to know the details. Basically, they jacked up his brain and now he's like an entirely different person. 

 

But one thing has always stayed the same; he's into blondes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. That was that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So i watched the new episode and wow plot changes  
> And Eleanor and Chidi finally did it!! Their date was so precious
> 
> I really love and appreciate how theyre writing the people going to the bad place conflict bc so many of our actions indirectly hurt others  
>  its a really important message that i hope the american public now thinks about more

The "Good Place" people werent really that good.


End file.
